


Did I even breathe? ( a letter I’ll never send)

by Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First work - Freeform, Implied Death, M/M, any guy with leather and apple pie and emerald eyes could also apply I guess, could be taken as not supernatural, implied burning, implied characters, sorry I can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied/pseuds/Withmyshirttuckedinandmyshoesuntied
Summary: Basically a newly human cas writes a letter to dean after dean dies, full of grieving and Cas being overwhelmed because he doesn’t know how to be human or how to be alive without dean. Sad.





	Did I even breathe? ( a letter I’ll never send)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first work please leave kudos if you like it and get ready for more!

God did I even breathe?

Before a deep inhale in the crook of your neck and strong pants in the dead of night when the thunder crashed and we couldn’t tell where my body began and yours ended. 

In the days where I wasn’t breathing in your leather and apple pie was I even breathing? 

Did I even see before I looked into your emerald eyes? Or speak before your name left my lips? Surely I couldn’t touch before I knew what it was to hold you in my arms. 

How am I to see when your eyes are closed? How am I to feel when the last thing your skin touched was harsh flames. 

I cannot speak for you are not here to listen.   
I cannot love when you are gone.

I try to smell but the leather is losing your scent and apple pie breaks my heart. 

I’m not sure how to live and god.   
Oh god- how can I breathe


End file.
